Regalos para la familia
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Naruto e Ichigo van de compras para ver que regalan a sus padres en esta navidad. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 02 de Diciembre [Ichigo/Naruto]


**Regalos para la familia**

 **Resumen** : Naruto e Ichigo van de compras para ver que regalan a sus padres en esta navidad.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

02 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Bleach, Naruto

 **Personajes:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

 **Clasificación** : R.

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y Masashi Kishimoto.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Naruto conocía a Ichigo desde que tenía huso de razón, siempre lo admiró, era su vecino más cercano y su padre, el doctor Isshin lo atendió muchas veces cuando era un niño y se metía en problemas que terminaban lesionándolo de manera menos grave.

Eso acarreó que ellos se hicieran amigos, pese a la diferencia de edad, ya que Ichigo era cinco años mayor a Naruto. Eso no impidió que a los quince años el menor declarara su amor al hijo del médico y este le correspondiera, de eso ya habían pasado tres años.

Ahora Naruto estaba tratando de encontrar el regalo adecuado para su suegro y su padre, decidieron que lo mejor sería que fueran juntos a comprar todos los regalos de la familia contraria.

-Regálale un trozo de carbón al muy idiota –dijo Ichigo con rabia manteniendo a su pareja fuertemente agarrado de la mano mientras literalmente lo arrastraba por el centro comercial.

-Fue sólo mala suerte, no es como si de verdad nos hubiera querido interrumpir.

-¡Entró a propósito a mi habitación sin llamar antes!

Isshin se las solía ingeniar para interrumpir a su hijo cada vez que este quería tener algo de intimidad con su novio. La última fue la peor y acarreó que Naruto no quisiera ir a casa de su novio por cerca de una semana. Los había sorprendido en la cama, casi desnudos y con Naruto sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo meciendo sus cuerpos para crear fricción mientras no paraban de besarse.

-No pienses en eso, mejor vayamos a comprar algo para tus hermanas y mi madre.

-Las únicas que lo merecen-dijo refunfuñando-, porque ganas no me faltan de hacerle el mismo regalito a tu padre.

-Él sí que lo hizo sin querer –dijo recordando la situación en su casa.

Naruto se besaba con Ichigo de manera desenfrenada, cuando las cosas se estaban calentando y estaban a punto de sacarse la ropa, Minato llegó del trabajo antes de la hora esperada y los encontró en el sillón de la sala. Les cortó la calentura de una y sacó a su yerno a patadas de la casa por pervertir a su dulce niñito.

-No era necesario que me prohibiera el verte… ya no eres un bebé.

-Siempre lo seré para mi papá, así que sólo te queda acostumbrarte.

-No quiero ni pensar cuando le digamos que estas esperando un bebé –dijo de mala gana.

-Pues en algún momento se tendrán que enterar. No es como si pudiéramos esconder un embarazo por más de dos o tres meses.

-Por mí que no lo supieran ni Minato ni Isshin.

Son sus abuelos, tonto –dijo Naruto divertido.

El enterarse de su embarazo fue una completa sorpresa y de no haber sido por su madre probablemente no sabría qué hacer en estos momentos, pero Kushina le dijo que mejor se lo dijeran como regalo de navidad, no podría con la emoción y olvidaría el castrar a Ichigo por un par de días mientras seguía en su nube.

-Bien, entonces hagamos esto –dijo el mayor- compremos un par de baberos que digan algo como "mi abuelo es el mejor" o algo así y se los regalamos al par de idiotas.

-¿Vez que si puedes ser tierno de vez en cuando?

-Cállate –le dijo sonrojado, buscando un lugar apartado para poder besar a su novio por un rato, después de todo ya habían solucionado el asunto de los regalos para sus padres. Ahora sólo les queda disfrutar y en especial a Ichigo, porque estaba seguro que su suegro no lo dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo.

Fin

forum


End file.
